Destino
by Loriel09
Summary: No sabía que estaba haciendo, Por los Valar! que iba a hacer con una niña a su cuidado! nimodo, tenia que cumplir su promesa, llevar a la nena a Rivendel despues de que su madre se la dejara a cargo, Bueno no le quedaba más que ir a dejarla con Lord Elrond, pero esa niña habia despertado algo en él que nadie lo habia hecho. 1200 años despues... LEGOLAS X OC


**Hace mucho que no escribía, se me ha dado por leer el señor de los anillos y me a gustado, así que se me han ocurrido varias ideas, muchas algo parecida a los fics ya publicados así que elegí la que fuera diferente, espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 1: Promesas en el viento.**

* * *

.-El bosque está muy silencioso.- comento alguien en la obscuridad, quien miraba hacia arriba topándose con los tupidos árboles que casi no dejaban entrar la luz platinada de la luna.

¿Crees que haya pasado algo?.- cinco personas son las que habían, cinco personas que a duras penas se les podía ver el rostro, los cinco eran altos, muy bien armados para enfrentar todos los peligros del bosque, todos alerta de que podría pasar algo, cuatro curiosos y uno preocupado.

No lo sé Halter.- Respondió un hombre de los cinco armados, este miraba hacia el oeste de donde estaban, en medio de un gran bosque, uno de los muchos que existen en la tierra media.- pero estoy seguro que sí ha pasado algo, no es nada bueno. ¡Estén alertas a todo!

¡SÍ!.- "la luna tiene un aura rojo, es un mal presagio"

El bosque es perturbado por sonoros gruñidos, bestias, o algo peor, asquerosas bestias, negras como la tinta, feroces y apestaban, solo unos seres podrían cubrir todas esas características.

ORCOS….

Pero a pesar de todo el ruido que generaban esas bestias, había otro sonido, completamente diferente a los rugidos, una canción de cuna, una promesa, las últimas palabras.

.-Todo estará bien amor.- correr, era todo lo que podía hacer para salvarse, su marido murió en manos de esos seres desagradables, ahora la querían a ella y a su hija.

.-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto una niña joven, con brillantes cabellos castaño obscuro y a la vez con unos toques dorados como el mismo sol que hacia contraste con su cara angelical, blanquecina con algunas pequitas en su nariz casi imperceptibles, que la hacían verse más hermosa, ojos grandes, azules como el zafiro, con toques tornasol cuando te les quedas mirando, largas pestañas y una boca rosa como los pétalos de una flor, toda una belleza en una niña.

.-shuu hija, no hables, ellos te escucharan.- susurraba una madre preocupada, ¿Dónde ocultaría a su hija?.- todo estará bien, te protegeré.

Duerme

Con un susurro la niña cerro sus ojos y descanso en los brazos de su madre, esta escuchaba los pesados pasos de los orcos estaban cerca y tenía que proteger a su hija, no podrían tenerla. Cubrió a la pequeña con una capa gris, invisible en los mejores momentos y muy fuerte para los peores.

La madre corría con su hija en brazos, sus pies parecían no tocara el piso, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás para cerciorar que no estuvieran cerca aquellas horribles bestias, sus largos y ondulados cabellos castaños se movían con el viento al igual que su blanco vestido, su piel brillaba con los pocos rayos de luz de la luna, era hermosa, como toda su raza.

Algo le preocupaba, no podía descansar, se levantó y observo a su equipo, tenían una misión, ir a Rivendell y entre darle un mensaje a Lord Elrond de parte de su Padre, el Rey del bosque negro, Thranduil.

* * *

Un sonido, fuertes pisadas, un zumbido y gruñidos.

.-¡Levántense y preparen sus arcos y espadas!.- ordeno agarrando con gran velocidad su arco y una flecha apuntando hacia donde escuchaba el ruido.

3

No, 8.

No.

15, tal vez, 15 Orcos corriendo a gran velocidad, persiguiendo algo.

O alguien.

Tenso su arco, algo se acercaba, rápido y silencioso, iba a disparar hasta que vio a una Elfa pararse enfrente de él.

.- ayúdenme.- rogo desesperada.

.- Mi señora ¿por qué la siguen esas bestias?.- pregunto un soldado llegando a donde estaba el príncipe de su nación quien sostenía a la Elfa.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos dorados.- Cuídela, llévela a Rivendell, ellos la quieren.- el observo el bulto que tenía la mujer en sus brazos, alcanzo a ver una pequeña cara tapada por la sombra que le daba la capa. La Elfa le dio al príncipe el bulto, quien lo cargo con temor.

.- Loriel, ese es su nombre, cuídela por favor. Llévela a Lord Elrond.- acaricio la mejilla de su hija por última vez.- Cuídate Loriel, Mi hija..- se alejó del joven príncipe, todos la miraba atónitos. Esta camino alejándose del grupo de jóvenes elfos.

.-Espere, nosotros podremos protegerlas, a las dos.- dijo el único rubio del grupo, mirando a la niña y luego a su madre.

.- No, es mejor que me vaya y me aleje de ella por su bien.- y con eso desapareció adentrándose al bosque, corriendo, dejando atrás a la luz de sus ojos, su hija a la que tanto ama. Cristalinas lágrimas se derramaban, ahora jamás la vería y tan poco tiempo había pasado con ella. Pero era por su bien, nadie puede tener a su pequeña, había hecho bien al entregar a su hija al Príncipe Legolas, lo había reconocido, conocía a su madre y a su padre, sabía que era obra del destino habérselo encontrado en esas circunstancias.

Haciendo ruido más adelante para llamar la atención de los Orcos y estos no se acercasen mas a su pequeña, sabía que se había alejado lo suficientemente lejos, estaba en acantilado, y abajo un rio que fluía con mucha rapidez.

Adiós mi pequeña flor. Te veré pronto Damrod.

* * *

.-Príncipe Legolas ¿Qué hacemos?.-

.-Seguiremos con nuestro rumbo.- respondió, frio, ¿Por qué no la detuvo?

.- ¿y la niña?.- cierto, bajo la mirada a sus brazos, una niña tapada con una capa elfica, la abrió un poco y pudo observar que estaba dormida, por un encanto de cuna, seguro lo hizo la madre.

.- La llevaremos a Rivendell, tal como lo pidió ella.- observo el bosque, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué sucedía? Miro a la niña, era muy joven, ¿cuantos años tendría?, 4 o 5 años quizás.

¿En que se había metido? ¿En que lo habían metido los Valar?

Bueno, solo le quedaba cumplir su promesa y llevar sana y salva a esa niña a donde Lord Elrond estaba.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario constructivo es bienvenido, comenten, es muy chico el capitulo, los hago mas largo, más narración? comenten!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. chao!**


End file.
